1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for processing a holographic image, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for processing a computer-generated hologram (CGH) image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A glass method and a glassless method have been widely used for generating three-dimensional (3D) images. The glass method includes a polarizing glass method and a shutter glass method, and the glassless method includes a lenticular method and a parallax barrier method. All of these methods are based on the binocular parallax of the human visual system, and thus, an increase in the number of points of view is limited and a perceptional depth recognized by the brain does not match a focal point of the two eyes. Thus, these methods typically cause an observer to feel tired.
A holographic display method has been recently used as a 3D image display method that is capable of generating a perceptional depth recognized by the brain, without matching a focal point of two eyes, and providing full parallax. In holographic display method, an image of an original object is reproduced by emitting reference light toward a hologram pattern that includes an interference pattern obtained by causing object light reflected from the original object to interfere with the reference light such that the reference light is diffracted. In currently used holographic display methods, a computer-generated hologram (CGH) is provided to a spatial light modulator as an electrical signal rather than obtaining a hologram pattern by directly exposing an original object to light. In this case, the spatial light modulator may form a hologram pattern and diffract reference light according to an input CGH signal, thereby generating a 3D image.